I Always Get What I Want
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: Izaya always gets what he wants...and when-ever or where-ever he wants it. Mizaya/Izaya x Mikado; PWP; One-shot, Rated M, yaoi


**I Always Get What I Want**

**Izaya x Mikado**

**Rated M**

**Short one-shot, basically it's just PWP that I wrote to relieve some stress^^**

**Hope you like it anyways **

"Mikado." He smirked as he approached the now slightly trembling boy, a coy smile on his features, his tongue darted out and licked hungrily over his lips. The Informant was craving something. And he was going to get. From this boy; right here, right now.

The raven slammed his arms into the wall to each side of the boy's head, making latter jump in fear and give out a small yelp. He bent down and gazed into the teenagers blue eyes. _Deeply. Hungrily. _

Mikado shivered, his cheeks tinted slightly pink, his breathing got slightly faster, his heart was beating like crazy in his chest. He could feel the man hot breath hit his skin, and although their bodies weren't touching yet, he could _feel_ the man's closeness so clearly, and he felt his own body heat up. He really felt trapped, the raven was more than invading his personal space and he didn't know why it made him this extremely nervous. But that was just the way it was. He pressed his back against the cold stone wall in an attempt to bring some distance between the two of them. The raven followed swiftly, getting even closer. Their bodies were so close, _almost_ touching, not even a whole inch apart. And this burning red-brown gaze, it felt to the boy like it was piercing right through him. He averted his eyes by turning his head slightly, but he could still feel the man's eyes on him, and there was something definitely not innocent about that gaze, the way it heated the boy's body up. Mikado felt like Izaya was just stripping him with his eyes, and _oh god..!_ Did he get even closer now?

The informant leaned in closer, his breath brushing the teens pink flushed cheeks and ghosting over his quivering lips, so _close_…

Mikado's breathing went faster and more ragged, his heart racing. His wide blue eyes met the informants gaze again, their eyes locked and the teen found himself unable to look away; the ravens eyes were captivating him, and he saw that they were burning up with desire, and the thing the Information dealer desired now was _him_. And now the man got even closer, his nose brushed along the boy's one, and their lips were almost touching. And the raven spoke with a voice hoarse from lust, his hot breath hitting the boy's now overheated skin: "_I want you._"

And he closed the gap between their bodies, the heat was radiating from both their bodies, and Mikado gave out and strangled gasp at the contact, which soon turned into a needy whimper.

Izaya opened his mouth again; the word that came out was now nothing more than a husky whisper: "_Now._"

And then he closed the gap between their lips.

Xxx

Mikado felt like he was being crushed; the cold stone wall against his back, but he barely felt it, his body felt now like it was on fire. There were lips pressed upon his own, but how could this simple contact make him so _dizzy_, leaving him so powerless? The blood rush to his brain must have stopped, he felt his head starting to spin, but it was a good feeling. Because instead of blood, pure pleasure seemed to rush through his veins, and he was burning up, and _..god..! _That strong body against his, and it was so close, it was smashing him, it was burning him. And those hands seemed to be everywhere, sliding over his thighs, caressing over his chest, buried in his hair, trailing down his back…

And those lips were moving against his, it felt so goddamn good…Suddenly, he felt his knees shaking, and his body about to collapse, and he clung to the Informants shirt, clutching the fabric. A futile attempt to push the other male away soon turned into a needy cling for support as waves over pleasure shook the teen's body.

A leg found his way in between the boy's ones, the ravens knee rubbing the shuddering teen's crotch, making latter gasp shakily into the steamy kiss. Lips curled up in a pleased smirk and a hand snaked under the boys t-shirt, shoving it up slightly, revealing the teens waist and stomach, earning a shudder from said one. But the hand continued on its way, until it found a nipple and rubbed and twisted it until it became erect, then pinched it between two fingers. The teen arched his back slightly and gasped loudly at the sudden sensation and the pleasure that seemed to shot directly in his lower regions. But now, all the boy could do was cling helplessly to the Informant's shoulders and shudder in his arms, because said man had used the boy's moan to slip his tongue into the teen's hot, wet cavern. Mikado whimpered slightly into the now engaged French-kiss, his eyes slowly shutting and his body giving in to the sensation. A second hand found its way under the teen's shirt, kneading and rubbing the other rosy bud while the informant's skilled tongue explored every inch of the smaller male's sweet hot mouth, wrapping his tongue around the other wet muscle, rubbing against and even sucking on it slightly. Mikado shuddered hard and whimpered loudly into the kiss. He was feeling so hot now, and so weak; and the lack of oxygen made him feel light-headed. Taking note of this, the Informant broke away slowly, withdrawing his tongue from the boy's mouth, a thin string of hot salvia still connecting them for a second, before breaking. The boy's lips were red and swollen from kissing, and his lower lip was trembling slightly, the teen's knees were shaking and his chest was rising and falling quickly with the boy's gasps for air. The blush had now spread over the teen's face; cheeks and nose dusted with a bright pink tint, that went even up to the tips of his ears. Mikado's eyes were now half-way lidded and clouded with lust, as he glanced up at the informant, who still had a knee pressed between his legs and a hand under his shirt. The other hand had somehow found his way down his back, cupping his butt and groping it slightly. The highschool boy moaned needily, too ashamed and aroused to put the craving in words that the raven haired man had woken in his body. But apparently, Izaya wasn't going to make him beg for it. The Informant gave a low groan before rubbing his strong frame against the boy's delicate body and started attacking the teen's neck with sucks and bites, his hot lips met the teen's soft skin, kissing and nibbling on every inch. His tongue darted out and licked all the way up to the boy's jaw, placing a soft kiss there before proceeding to bite gently on the teen's earlobe. The man's lusty assault made the teen turn into a moaning and writhing mess in the Informants arms; needy moans and whimpers the teen tried desperately to suppress escaped his mouth. The knee was now pressing stronger, and it pressed a region that made the boys head spin and his body go wild; and the groping on his behind got rougher too, and then the tongue was in his mouth again, ravaging the cavern and going so _deep _down… He was getting now even weaker, at the same time the burning became so intense, it was unbearable, that fire under his skin and that strange coiling in his stomach…! This time it was him who broke away from the kiss, a breathless "P-please…!" was all he managed to gasp out. And now his mind realized that hard hot bulge in the informants pants too, pressing against the boy's leg, and shivers of excitement shot up the teen's spine; and that was when he felt his shirt being shoved up even more, and a pair of hot lips pressed on his nipple, and a wet tongue darting out and_...oh god-!_

Mikado threw his head back in pleasure, trying his hardest to not cry out loudly in pleasure as the raven started sucking on the bud and twirled his tongue over it. Just how could something feel that _good.._? The teen tried to say something, but all that came out of his mouth were some incoherent noises and needy moans; he wasn't able to form any clear thought, his head was spinning from the pleasure and he wanted to- .._t-that tongue…! _Mikado gasped in pleasure, he was now burning up from inside, but he wanted more, he needed something…he just needed _more_!

His trembling red lips parted and he breathed out to the informant: "P-please..m-more…"

The informant looked slightly surprised when he heard the teen utter not words of disapproval, but words of encouragement and smirked mischievously. In one swift movement he slipped the jeans down the boy's slim waist, making the latter's blush darken adorably. Izaya's lips curled up in a feline grin that flashed some white teeth and cupped the boy's already seeping erection through the thin fabric of the teen's boxers; pleased he took in the image of the high schooler collapsing against the wall in pleasure, head thrown back and mouth opened wide in a shaky moan. He gave the bulge a soft rub, before hooking his finger in the waistband of the teen's boxers and tugging them down slowly, licking his lips at seeing the boy's leaking erection spring up. He bent down again to lick over an erect nipple while slowly wrapping one hand around the teen's hard member. Teeth bit down gently on the bud, making the boy gasp out in pleasure. Using that opportunity, the man put three fingers into the teens opened mouth. When the boy gave him a slightly surprised look, he just smirked and tugged with his teeth on the nipple gently and whispered against the boy's chest: "Suck." And then he started moving the hand that was firmly wrapped around the teen's erection; moaning softly against the digits, the boy followed the order obediently and started sucking on the appendages, coating them in his salvia.

Mikado wasn't even thinking about what he was doing anymore, his only thought was that he wanted Izaya to make that burning go away, and the Informant seemed to know how to make him feel really good, so he trusted him. On top of that, the feeling of the raven's fingers inside his mouth somehow felt really arousing. And that hand on his erection, it seemed to know exactly where to rub how strongly to make his stomach coil and his head spin, and that tongue..! when it flicked over his nipple, he couldn't help but to moan, and he could almost feel his legs give in, and his skin burn up ten times as hot as before…A soft bite on his nipple and a playful squeeze on his erection made him gasp around the digits in his mouth, and faintly he noticed some salvia running down the corner of his mouth, but he didn't care, because apparently Izaya had now rendered his fingers slick enough, as for he withdrew them from the teens mouth, only to make them go somewhere more south.

Mikado yelped slightly when he felt one slick digit press between his ass cheeks and prod at his entrance. The teen had no idea what the raven was planning, but he knew that this finger couldn't be more wrong at this place! Apparently, that thought must have shown on his face, because Izaya just smiled and whispered hoarsely into the teen's ear: "Don't worry, I'll make you feel _really good~…_"

The boy shivered at those words, but decided to trust the Informants words and tried to relax a little and not to think too much about the wet finger that was now circling around his entrance playfully. He didn't even have to try hard, as distraction arrived in form of a skillful hot tongue deep down his throat and a thumb rubbing over the tip of his already with pre-cum leaking erection; he buried his fingers deep in the Informants dark raven locks as he gave in to the fierce, steamy kiss and forgot everything around him. That was, until he suddenly felt Izaya's slick Index finger _enter _him; and it felt so strange and so wrong, also there was a faint pain, but then he felt his digit _twist_ inside of him…! And it slipped deeper into him, twisting around and rubbing against his inner walls. Just as he started to get used to the sensation, a second finger was added by the informant, and the pain became more eminent with this new intrusion. It took Mikado some moments for the pain to fade, but then Izaya was _scissoring..!_ his fingers inside him and the teen gasped into the kiss, quickly breaking away for air. The boy's breathing seemed have to become twice as fast, and he whimpered slightly, trashing his head from side to side as a third finger was added and the digits started to move around inside of him, and thrust in and out of him and- _..oh-! _Izaya's finger had brushed a spot inside of him that made his body jolt in pleasure and made him see stars. He wanted to Informant to repeat the action, but instead the raven withdrew his fingers completely from within him. Mikado gave a needy whimper at the loss and glanced up at the Informant, breathing heavily and biting his lower lip in want. The Information dealer just smiled and suddenly lifted the teen's legs up, placing them around his waist. The teen yelped in surprise, and to not loose balance he clung to the raven's shoulders, his back being stabled by the stone wall of the alley. And then…he felt something other enter him, so huge that the three finger felt like nothing on comparison. He felt like he was being ripped apart by it, it was so _big_..! Mikado cried out in pain and dug his nails deep in Izaya's shoulders, leaving burning red marks.

"Relax, Mikado-chan…", Izaya whispered against the boy's ear, while carrassing the boys back soothingly. The teen tried to control his breathing and relax his body, and slowly, he felt the pain fading and his tensed muscled loosen up a bit. That was when Izaya's member slid even farther inside him, and the teen's eyes widened and he gasped out loudly. He whimpered, his breathing going hard and sweat running down his temples. "P-please…t-tell me..it's fully in n-now…", he groaned breathlessly and laid his head on the informants shoulder, still breathing hard. The raven smiled slightly and licked some pain tears away from the corner of the teen's eyes. "Just a few more inches.."

And then the male pushed the erection all the way in, while pumping the teen's member meanwhile to distract him. Mikado: whimpered his shuddered hard. He felt so.._full…_it was so _deep_ inside, and so _hard_… That was when Izaya took a hold of Mikado's hip, and positioned the boy differently on his erection, and suddenly the teen screamed loudly in pleasure and dug his nails into the flesh of Izaya's back, scratching it open; the head of the man's erection was pressing directly against the boys prostate. The Informant gave the teen some second to recover from the violent pleasure wave, then he put his hands on the boys hips again and started _thrusting_. Mikado couldn't put it in words how it felt, it felt just so..-! All he do was whimper and moan, hanging helplessly in the man's arms, being rocked by the rhythm of the raven's thrusts, each one piercing his prostate head-on, and his vision went white with every hit and his body was on fire, it was so hot, it almost hurt, it drove him insane! And _oh god..!_ The thrusts started getting deeper and harder, and after a while (way too long for Mikado, as he was already half insane) they became faster, and faster, and even deeper; and then he was pushed over the edge by a particular hard thrust against his prostate, and he screamed and clung to izaya, as white, thick semen spurt from his member as he came hard, so hard he almost passed out from it; but Izaya kept thrusting and the boy's orgasm just didn't seem to end, his body shook violently from the pleasure. And with one last hard thrust, The informant released deep inside of the teen, and the hot sticky fluid filled him up inside, he could feel it dripping slowly out of his slightly abused entrance as the raven withdrew his member, and the seed slowly ran down the boy's thighs, but he didn't care. He was so exhausted, and gasped desperately for air, and his blood was pulsating in his veins, his head was buzzing and spinning with the aftermath of the orgasm. The teen collapsed against the Informant's chest, trying hard to keep his eyes open, but his eyelids felt so heavy, and he was so tired, and Izaya was so warm…

The informant smirked when he felt the boy fall asleep in his arms, his legs still wrapped around the raven's waist and his arms draped over the man's neck; the teens back still against the cold alley wall. Orihara Izaya smirked and pecked the Dollars leader on the lips.

"I always get what I want."

He mused for a second, then he took the sleeping boy in his arms bridal style and tongue kissed him. Grinning, he straightened up.

"I think I'll take you home with me. Your eye color matches my bed sheets~…"

He chuckled. _Humans are really fun. Some even more than others…_

**Owari~**


End file.
